


A world made of glass: Reverie

by bluedisorder



Series: A world made of glass [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedisorder/pseuds/bluedisorder
Summary: In a world where confinement equals survival not many choose to oppose such notion. However, there are some who fight to earn the right to choose between repression and freedom. Or perhaps a chance at it. Levi never considered himself as one of them.Though,a fateful meeting and a raging war were bound to change his destiny forever. After all, destiny is not something you can run from.





	1. The dawn of the fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is my very first work so please bear with me. Also, as English is not my first language feel free to point out any mistakes you detect.  
> This story follows the manga storyline up to a certain point. However, the most important difference is that Titans are not in the form of towering beasts. They have the build of a normal human albeit deformed and still starved as ever for human flesh. With that said, please enjoy and remember criticism is always welcome.
> 
> I don't own Attack on Titan nor any of the characters apart from the original ones.

Chapter 1 –The dawn of the fall

It was a cold night. Possibly the coldest one in years. 

He buried his face even further in his worn out scarf, not that it made any difference it had far too many holes to be considered anything but useless, and squinted his eyes in a desperate effort to see past his nose. Still nothing but the white fog he had been glaring at for the past few hours. Through gritted teeth he kept on moving. Snowflakes weren’t supposed to feel like this. Like millions of miniscule pieces of glass attacking every inch of his uncovered flesh driven by the increasing force of wind. It was distressing enough that he couldn’t feel his feet nor his hands. He was going to submit Farlan to every torture method known to humanity. That overgrown waste of space, and quite honestly brain cells, had ,oh so casually, remarked that he had forgotten to receive nearly half the information needed for next week’s mission. When Levi had asked him what on the earth had possessed him to be such a pathetic excuse of a fucktard, yes those were the exact words he had used after he’d launched a teacup on his head which Farlan had dodged with a dramatic sign murmuring something about horrible temper and midgets, he had again, oh so casually, exclaimed that a maiden of otherworldly beauty had happened to stumble into unimaginable danger. Basically, he had flopped the mission because he couldn’t keep his dick in his pants leaving it to the ill-tempered midget to clean up after his mess. Levi gritted his teeth yet again. Farlan was not going to make it past sunrise. Well that is if he made it out of this fuckery of a weather alive. 

Transporting from one end of the Underground to the other approximately took two hours on foot considering the fact that he had to change route a few times mainly to avoid running into a gang member or two who had lost a limb because of him or a large amount of weaponry and cash. Now however, there wasn’t a soul on the streets, not that anyone would be deranged enough to go for a midnight stroll in the middle of a snowstorm but then again there he was wasn’t he, and he was certain that had been wandering around for more than two hours. He entered the first alley he encountered and dusted off the melting snow from his clothes and hair. Leaning against the wall, he sighed wishing that the annoying buzzing in his ears would seize. It was going to be a long night. He flexed his fingers a few times hoping that he could feel some sort of blood circulation through them but it was all in vain. Exhausted, freezing and at complete loss of his whereabouts Levi decided that he would need to find shelter immediately. Although, he hated the very idea of even entering a tavern, the necessity to occupy a room for the remainder of the night was becoming a choice he couldn’t avoid. He shoved his hands back into his pockets and scowled at the wall. Tavern it is then. He was ready to head out of the alley when he heard it. 

It was soft at first. Just the sound of snow falling against the brick wall. Then came the sound of footsteps. Slow and languish as if the person was hardly able to move. Levi took out his boot knife and hid behind the wall. Someone must have figured out his location. He waited for the figure to approach at a distance where he could easily have them at the mercy of his blade but they never came. Instead he could see their shadow lingering for a short amount of time before they fell on the snow covered street. He took a step back ensuring that he was completely covered behind the safety of the wall and opted to observe his pursuer. Sound didn’t come until after a while. It was a whimper. Too high pitched to belong to a man and too painful to belong to someone who was not injured. Levi surged forward.  
The first thing he noticed was how thinly the child was dressed. Nothing but a white summer shirt a size too big for its frame was covering the shivering figure that was laying at his feet. Then, he noticed the blood. Several cuts were slowly turning the white snow into a crimson canvas. He took a step forward. The child whimpered again and tried to stand. However, it was to no avail. The kid only managed to stand on its elbows.

“I will not hurt you.” He kept his voice low but made no movement to approach the child.  
Levi was greeted with the most vibrant shade of green he had ever encountered in his colorless life. There was ferocity in those eyes. Fierce and unyielding the child held his gaze. Not bad, he thought.

“D-don’t come near me!” Green eyes moved again trying to curl in a somewhat defensive stance even though they both knew that it was useless. Levi kneeled. Green eyes tried to put some distance between them.

“I don’t enjoy repeating myself. I will not hurt you nor do I have any intention of doing so in the nearest future. I will only say this once so I suggest you listen to my words carefully. I will be heading to the nearest tavern to spend the night. You can either stay here and eventually bleed out or freeze to death whichever comes first or you drop the brave face and come with me. Which one is going to be kid? The choice is yours.” He had lost it. It was official. Levi fucking Ackerman had finally gone mental. Not only had he decided to make his way through a goddamn blizzard but was now offering shelter to some brat he had never been acquainted with before and by the looks of it only meant trouble. This world did get to him after all.

The kid was openly staring him. Confusion was written all over its face. You and me both kid, he thought. 

“I… I will come with you. But…” Green eyes looked behind, anxiety seeping through its pores. 

“Alright enough with the jabber. I am convinced that my eyebrows have been crystalized at this point.” Levi took off his pathetic excuse of a scarf and loosened his cloak. He wrapped the scarf around the kid and lifted them off the frozen pavement. The brat grabbed his cloak and buried its face in the cloak shivering to the point where Levi had to put force to keep the kid from falling over.

Green eyes mumbled something. “Hm?”

“My name is Erika.” She then proceeded to fall compliantly in his arms. 

Levi walked. More precisely he jogged through the storm. Time was against him yet again. If he didn’t find a fucking tavern in time another life would be lost because of his incompetence. Luckily, he didn’t have to look for long. He entered the shady looking inn and headed straight to the bar where the owner would be found. “I need a room with a bath.” He hissed, glaring at the old man. The owner scrambled to find the key and handed it over with shaky hands. 

“H-how long are you planning to stay?” 

“Just for tonight.” 

Levi climbed the stairs. Entered the room and placed the brat on the cot as carefully as his frosted hands allowed him to, then proceeded to light a fire to warm up the water. The cot creaked. 

“You never told me your name.” It sounded as if she was putting a lot of effort to even form the words. She most likely was.

“How observant of you. Do you have any other brilliant remarks you feel like sharing?” Damn this was taking way too long to heat up. 

“It shouldn’t be this easy. It’s never this easy.” Erika’s voice was not above a whisper.  
Levi looked over his shoulder. He could see more clearly now despite the dim light of candles. The shirt she was dressed in was torn and bloodied, several bruises had made an appearance on her hands and neck and her eyes…Her eyes looked like his. He hadn’t seen that look in a long time. Not since he was her age. It left a bitter taste on his tongue.

“No it isn’t.” He replied. No point in lying to the kid. She had already seen hell by the looks of it.

“Name’s Levi. Listen kid I need you out of that shitty piece of clothing you are wearing and…”

“No.” 

“Never said it was negotiable.”

“Is there a change of clothing?”

“Wardrobe”

“I will bathe in my current outfit and you will place the new one on the table.”

Levi gritted his teeth. Stubborn brat. She would definitely bring trouble along. 

“Have it your way. If you faint I am leaving you in there.”

“I will be counting on that.”

He snorted. Smartass. Levi prepared the bath making sure the temperature was warm enough but not terribly hot. Didn’t wish for the kid to add burns to her list of injuries. She must have been dozing off because when he placed his hand on her shoulder she flinched back and made a scream like noise before her eyes adjusted on him. Touching is bad. Notify before drawing near. Levi mentally noted. Which was not so hard to follow considering that he had been living by those rules for years. The similarities between them were becoming increasingly disturbing.

“I apologize.” She moved closer as if to show him that she trusted him. 

“Don’t. I am familiar with the feeling.” He lifted her with ease and placed her in the bath. She made a sound of contentment and closed her eyes.

“If you feel faint again you know my name.”

“I thought you were going to let me drown though?”

“What can I say? I feel like being a somewhat decent human being tonight. Blame it on the weather.”

“You don’t look the good Samaritan type either.”

“Don’t get cocky, brat. It’s bad enough that I am a complete stranger.”

“Duly noted, sir.” 

There it was. It was faint and almost invisible to the untrained eye but that was a smile. Levi exited the room. He got out of his now soaked clothes, folded them neatly and placed them near the fire. Freshly changed, he paid the owner another visit demanding for tea, another set of blankets and a first aid kit. He returned to their chamber and sat by the fire sipping his tea relinquishing in the warmth that provided. It was impractical to believe that the brat would be up and running by tomorrow morning just as it was impossible to leave her in this kind of shithole by herself. Maybe Farlan would find himself in a moment of spontaneous revelation and would search for his friend’s whereabouts. After all he had announced that he would be back before noon. Whatever the case he couldn’t leave nor could he fetch the information Farlan had failed to obtain. Well wasn’t this fucking exceptional? Maybe he should have gotten a bottle of scotch with his tea. Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. 

“Levi? I am sorry to bother you but I can’t…” He was up and already opening the door before she could finish the sentence. The brat had been supporting all her weight by grabbing the wooden frame. He lent a hand to her. She took it and headed for the cot precariously limping on the way.

“Tch. Anyone told you how much of a stubborn brat you are?”

“You should see me on a good day.” She panted. He helped her climb on the bed and placed his hand on her forehead. 

“Hotter than the deepest pit of Hell.” He sighed.

“You sure know how to make a girl blush”

“Aren’t you the epitome of comicality?” He offered her tea. She declined.

“Tired.” With that she curled into a ball of brown curls and too many layers of oversized fabric and closed her eyes. He wrapped her up in two of the blankets the owner gave him and sat back on his chair covering himself with the other one. Neither of them would weasel out of a bad case of pneumonia.

“Not fair.” She mumbled. 

“Pray to God do tell. What is occupying your mind at 3 in the fucking morning? I am not trying to sound crude it’s more of perpetual need to let others know when they are being a rather gargantuan pain in my ass. Which is all the fucking time.”

She laughed. It was soft and genuine. Levi didn’t think his tone suggested such reaction.

“Such vulgarity.” She exclaimed.

“Indeed. One of my most charming trades.”

“I already took your bedding. It seems improper to take your covering too.”

“Do not dwell on it. I already took care of that.”

“I was not the only one marching through that storm. You must be freezing.”

“You should worry about yourself. It would be the wise thing to do if you want to survive in this forsaken world.”

“I wouldn’t have survived if you hadn’t come to my aid. It is unwise to offer advice you don’t follow yourself don’t you think?”

Levi blinked. Not many people had accomplished to redeem him speechless.

“Fair enough brat. Now pipe it down and allow me get some shut eye. It’s been a long fucking day.”

“Thank you.” 

Levi didn’t reply. It had seemed unfitting. The kid was too kindhearted for her own good. Too kindhearted for whatever those mongrels did to her. Not that it mattered what he thought. This world was fundamentally built on the abuse of the weak. And that fact would not change no matter how hard he hoped it would. Sleep came slowly and as irksome as always.

It was the bloodcurdling scream that arose him from his slumber. His senses kicked into motion, his foot knife in hand as he scanned the room for potential threats. It wasn’t until he noticed the thrashing frame on the cot that he dropped his blade. 

“Brat. Wake up.” He didn’t dare to touch her instead he settled by sitting next to the small figure. Violent whimpers erupted from her throat as her hands tried to claw away whoever has causing her such distress.

“Damn it. Brat you need to come your senses right now.” He grabbed her wrist fearing that she would injure herself and shook her gently. The situation remained unchanged. Tears were streaming down her pale cheeks, raged breaths were shaking her tiny frame but her eyes remained shut.

“Come back. You are not in that place anymore.” Levi knew better of course. Nightmares were not something you could simply run from. Especially ones caused by memory. He shook her harder this time. Her body surged forward with a loud gasp. She continued shaking beside him.

“You are in a tavern close to the outskirts of the Underground. Currently you are sitting on a cot. My name is Levi. I was the one that found you and brought you here. You are not in any immediate danger. You are safe.” He kept his tone calm and stable.

Seeing that she didn’t made any movement to run from him he assumed that it had worked. He bit back a sigh of contentment. It was at that moment that she chose to raise her head to look at him. And he loathed every fucking second her eyes stayed glued to his. If he could find a word remotely close to describing the way she looked at that moment it would be completely and utterly shattered. Blood shot eyes conveying a million emotions per second. There was sadness and fear, betrayal and heartache, mournfulness and despair redeeming him thoroughly powerless. He had never witnessed such pain nor felt such scorching need to forever erase the look that decorated her eyes at that very moment.

“Erika.” He breathed out her name. 

She didn’t cry nor did she allow herself to drown in her whimpers. She kept on breathing still shaking quietly. Levi lost track of time. He kept his eyes fixed on her almost as if he was afraid that she would disappear from his sight. 

“I can’t go back there.” She whispered. 

Levi nodded. He would make sure of it.


	2. A stranger world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay. This will be the last chapter that contains such slow progression. I promise. Please enjoy.

Chapter 2- A stranger world

The boy’s appearance betrayed that he had managed to fall into a tranquil slumber save for the deep frown that adorned his features. His covering had slipped off leaving his torso exposed to the icy fog that had permeated the room. Erika rid herself off the coverlets and climbed off the bed as stealthily as possible. She immediately winced biting back a shriek of protest. She truly didn’t foresee the possibility of feeling even sorer than the night before. Now, her build seemed to weight her down and she was agonizingly conscious of every wound embellishing her body. It didn’t prevent her from stumbling her way to where the fireplace was nor carrying the remaining firewood into the firebox. However, she did halt when she realized that she had no idea how to start up a fire. She glared at the wood stubbornly. It couldn’t be that challenging, could it? If she could only get her hands on a handful of matches she would certainly manage to provide some warmth to the young man who had saved her. It was the least she could do after all.

It didn’t work. Only a small flame appeared before it dissipated into smoke. Perhaps the wood was far too frozen to light up. Or she was simply bad at this. Most likely the second. But she wasn’t ready to admit that. Erika approached the sleeping figure and let her gaze rest on him. He didn’t appear to be threatening at all. A little morose perhaps, but then again any man who inhabited this place seemed to have the same expression glued on his face. Where was this place anyway? She had never heard of the Underground nor had she any idea how she ended up here and by the looks of it, it didn’t give the impression of a place where you could easily escape from. She sighed heavily. There was no point in losing her nerve. Leaving this place at the moment appeared to be a utopian possibly given the little information she had obtained by her surroundings. Even more so when even taking a few steps seemed to tire her. She grabbed a worn out blanket from her cot and balanced herself on her toes to be able to cover Levi’s torso. Which turned out to be an even worse idea than starting up a fire. 

The movement was far too agile to be even registered in her brain as one. She’d only managed to catch a glimpse of the pile of coverlets being thrown into midair before her wrist was caught in an excruciatingly painful grasp. A wail of surprised agony escaped her lips as she struggled to keep her feet from collapsing beneath her. She reluctantly faced the shadow that was hovering above her. He looked nothing like the man she had met the previous night. His eyes had gone completely feral and a menacing snarl had taken up residence on his chapped lips. Erika tried to escape his tight grip.

“L-Levi…!”

The very next second she called out his name his eyes widened and she found herself kneeling on the floor.

‘You should refrain from placing your hands on someone you have never met before. It will most certainly get you fucking killed.” With that he stood up and exited the room slamming the door behind him. If the chamber had felt chilling before, now the temperature seemed to be piercing through her skin. She allowed herself to sit on the wooden surface for a short amount of time. Were her actions truly that severe? If not, then what could have caused such reaction? Maybe he doesn’t like to be touched, she thought to herself. If that was the case she would gladly oblige him. Coincidentally, her thoughts on the matter were the same. Rubbing her sore wrist, she stood up determined to tidy up the place and start up that damn fire. 

While immersing herself in the task at hand she desperately tried to overlook the events that led up to her current situation. It was something that should be restricted in the vicinity of her own mind. After all, it was a matter of life and death. 

It must have been the third pack of matches she’d wasted in her attempt to warm up the place when the door swung open. She rubbed her face in distress. 

“This makes no sense. No sense whatsoever. I cannot be that bad at this.’ She animatedly moved her hands at the direction of the fireplace. 

"Or that could simply be the case.” Levi argued. She couldn’t help the pout that formed on her lips. 

It only took him seconds to start up a small flare which eventually engulfed the wood in flames. She scoffed at his insolence.

“Put this on your wrist.” A towel containing ice was quickly shoved in her hands. 

“I apologize about earlier. It was ignorant of me.” Erika stated.

He opted for silence. 

“I will be taking my leave then. Thank you for coming to my aid. I will never forget your kindness.” It was for the best if their encounter ended before it could cause harm to him. Despite bearing an intimidating demeanor Levi had been nothing but kind to her. It would be upsetting if anything were to happen to him because of her. What had he called it? Ah yes. She put on her brave face and headed for the door. 

“Where the hell do you think you are going? You won’t last a day out there.” She was ready to argue with his reasoning when the door opened so rapidly it almost knocked her over. 

“Mornin’. The weather is quite lovely today, isn’t it?” 

“If you suggest that freezing your balls off to the point where you have sit in a corner and question whether or not fornication would prove to be a challenge in the nearest future then yes. Quite the weather we are having. You are as late as ever, shitty beanstalk.” Levi exclaimed while casually crossing his legs.

“Who pissed in your teacup, Levi? I am simply doing my duty as a doting friend.” The unknown man said while running his fingers through his hair.

Levi’s eyes landed on her. 

Erika sighed. It was to be expected after all. She was very much aware that she had been nothing but a menace to him. 

“Like I said I will be taking my leave now.” Only this time her body refused to obey. It was as if she had been completely drained off all her remaining strength. 

“Feel free to explain what this adorable little thing is doing in your room. I know from experience that this miniature brute can only provide you with horrible company. I feel obliged to apologize on his behalf.” 

Erika blinked. And blinked. 

“Even she thinks you are full of crap. Farlan meet brat, brat meet Farlan. Now that we have finished with the menial introductions… You play governess as I finish the job you quite spectacularly managed to sabotage. And you… You better learn how to clean.” The last order was clearly directed at her but she couldn’t make out the meaning of it for the life of her.

“That’s…” Before she could utter one more word Levi had already removed himself from the room. 

“I am pretty sure brat is not the name you would like to be called by.” The smile adorning his lips was a genuine one. Upon taking a closer look, it dawned on her that the two individuals couldn’t be more contrasting. Considering the fact that the familiarity between them was plenty enough to be sharing that kind of banter, it was safe to presume that the two had been comrades for years. 

“Erika.” His smile widened but instantly faded.

“Levi has a first aid kit ‘round here?” His eyes frantically searched the chamber. 

“Y-yes. As I recall he must have collected one from the owner.” It wasn’t long before the young man with the golden hair had found what he had been looking for. He motioned her to that pathetic excuse of a bed. 

“These must be painful. I am not a doctor myself. However, I do have experience in tending to such injuries. And we should definitely wrap your ankle. It’s become the size of my fist.” The words were genuine. Kind. She did oblige him albeit reluctantly as tears began forming in her eyes. She tried to avoid meeting his eyes at all costs.

“I know that asking questions is meaningless…Do you have a place to go back to?”

It was simple question. A very reasonable one too. She was aware of it. And yet, as she relayed her reply she could feel the warm droplets trickling down her cheeks. She had not given it much thought. Not really. Planning ahead had always been her brother’s expertise. Something he relished. She had been completely overtaken by terror and anguish. She had been thoroughly engulfed in the desire to live and yet the need to resign that she had been unable to consider the simplest of questions. Now, that it was all gone where was she supposed to go? She had no home to back to. She was currently in foreign territory. Her world had already been terrifying enough and she’d only discovered a part of it before it had been irrevocably destroyed. This world…How could she start anew when all odds were against her? Could she rely on the kindness of these strangers? Perhaps this wasn’t even a choice she could make. Survival did not allow such luxuries. 

“I have nowhere to go. The place I came from…It’s gone.” And all the people in it. But, she couldn’t bring herself to say the words. She still had not come in terms with the reality of things.

He did not question her any further. He did not try to comfort her either. Instead, he chose to finish treating her injuries with added care. It picked her curiosity. And since this man seemed a lot more conversable than Levi she took the chance to ask for more information.

“Is this the kind of world that is accustomed to situations similar to mine?” 

The smile on his lips was a bitter one. 

“You can see it on every damn corner. This godforsaken place is filled with people who have lost something. Whether it is their housing, parents, friends, children or a simply loved one. This world provides no comfort or sense of security. And the things you are forced to do to survive… We are caged, Erika. Bound like an unruly slave and beaten like wild beasts. You couldn’t have picked a worse place to land on.” There it was. The same expression Levi seemed to cherish so much. The seer   
detachment in his eyes only amplified the severity of his words. 

“You can’t escape?” The question sounded foolish even in her own ears. 

“Oh I am planning on it. Someday I will be able to look at the sky freely. And just revel in that feeling of freedom.” 

In spite of her condition she rushed to the window. There had been snow the night before. She was sure of it. So why was he talking as if…?

The sight ahead redeemed her speechless. Apart from the misty atmosphere and meager steams of melted snow there was no sign of the vast blue that she’d always admired. Instead, the sky had been replaced by a moldy, mud leaking and on the verge of collapse dome that was consisted of hundreds, perhaps even thousands, of dilapidated sheds which were made from the very same materials this whole place seemed to be founded upon. Dirt, stone and mold. 

“There are quite a few pits up there. They are rare but they do exist. Considering last night’s blizzard some areas must have been filled with snow. Same thing happens with rain. The houses which are located lower are usually completed flooded. Not to mention the streets. You really aren’t from around here, are you?” Farlan’s voice echoed.

She shook her head. How could a place like this exist? It wasn’t as if their world wasn’t restricted enough by those damn walls and now this… This hole in the ground detaining people from sunlight? Exactly how messed up this world was? 

“We should pack up. Levi will be here soon.” This was really happening wasn’t it? 

“Is it alright? Me joining you? Having one more mouth to feed in this situation is…”

“None of that now, kid. There are plenty of other ways to contribute other than earning money. And besides, you want another shot at this don’t you?”

She did. 

“Umm… what did he mean exactly? S-Something about cleaning?”

The boy burst out laughing. “Oh you’re in trouble. You’re in BIG trouble.”

She did not comprehend the severity of that sentence until way later. And by that time it was too late to go back.

“If you ever put me in a situation where I have sit through two hours of perpetual shittalking again I will maim you. You and your 14 knitting kits.” Levi opted for a different route for their return.

“You knit?” Erika was genuinely surprised and perhaps a little jealous.

“Somebody has to…Since Mr. Frowny Face over here is obsessed with buying new fabric every other week.”

“Cleanliness is not an option, it’s a fucking necessity.” Maybe Farlan was right for choosing the word obsessed. He did seem a little bit passionate about the matter.

“So what did you get from Sanders? Will the Krüger gang be a problem this time? They did seem eager to get their grubby hands on Gaillard’s new goods.” Farlan said.

“He did catch a glimpse or two of a couple of their men lurking around the regional office. Although it’s fucking stupid to assume that the cargo won’t be moved. He is using the Military Police as backup which by itself creates a massive issue. They don’t stand a chance against them without the 3D maneuver gear.” Levi replied.

“Do we wait until they get themselves killed or do we speed up the process?” 

“Erik Krüger won’t sit still if we interfere.”

“It’s a clean job then. Sanders told me the cargo leaves location in three days.”

“Would you look at that? You did have time to mix business with pleasure.” 

“Pardon my interruption…But what is it exactly that you guys do?” Their conversation clearly indicated that their line of work wasn’t exactly within law bounds. 

“We steal things. From the bad guys. It’s not an easy job but someone’s gotta do it.” Farlan winked at her.

“You’re thugs. That’s basically what you’re saying.” 

Well aren’t I the luckiest, she thought to herself. She didn’t think she could handle any more excitement, she’d had her fill already. 

“You did not hear nor see anything. And if you come across a shady looking man or even worse a group of them you run back into the house. Although you won’t be going out for a while.” Levi’s tone was more threatening rather than convincing. 

“Yes sir.” She mumbled. 

She told herself it was for the sake of survival. She came up with reasonable excuses to justify her desire to stay with them. However, no matter how many times she repeated that very process, she knew. She’d always know. They reminded her of her family. They were a little bit unconventional and rough around the edges but the feeling of belonging had been there from the very beginning. So she couldn’t help but to think that maybe this would come to mean everything she’d lost. A family. 

“Home sweet home.” Farlan exclaimed. 

“Don’t step in with your shoes on, you shit for brains.” 

Erika snorted at their exchange.

Could this really be a home?


End file.
